Unruhe
by Puh-Schell
Summary: Percy kann einfach nicht mehr...


**Titel:** _Unruhe_

**Autor:** Puh-Schell

**Zusammenfassung:** Percy kann einfach nicht mehr

**Kategorie: **Tragödie/Drama

**Notizen:** Einfach ein Lückenfüller, den ich in meiner Freizeit geschrieben habe. Das Lied zu diesem Fic heißt _1000 Nadeln_ von den _Toten Hosen. _Besagtes Lied ist _kursiv_ geschrieben. Vielleicht – sehr wahrscheinlich – gibt es ein Sequel hierzu. Bitte hinterlasst mir einen Kommi und sagt mir, was ihr denkt.

_Das Gefühl von 1000 Nadeln, in deinen Kopf gesteckt._

Percy stöhnte während er sich in seinem Bett umherwälzte. Mal wieder konnte er einfach nicht einschlafen. Jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schloss, fing sein Herz an zu Pochen und seine Atmung an zu rasen.

Wieso konnte er nicht mehr schlafen? Er hatte einen anstrengenden Job und viele Verpflichtungen… wenn er nicht bald wieder schlafen konnte, würde er nicht alles schaffen!

_Ein Feuer vor deinen Augen, das unauslöschbar brennt._

Seufzend setzte Percy sich aufrecht hin. Wenn er nicht einschlafen konnte, konnte er genauso gut noch etwas arbeiten.

Langsam ging er zu seinem Arbeitstisch hinüber und setzte sich. Hatte er nicht noch einen Report, den er fertig schreiben musste?

Langsam suchte er das besagte Stück Pergament heraus und legte es vor sich hin.

Doch er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Genau so, wie er vorher nicht schlafen konnte, starrte er jetzt einfach nur leer auf das Blatt vor sich.

_Und du weißt nicht wieso, du weißt nicht woher._

Warum er? War sein Leben nicht schon pathetisch genug, musste er jetzt auch noch Schlaflosigkeit und Konzentrationsstörungen hinnehmen? Gab es nicht schon genug Probleme im Leben von Percy Ignatius Weasley?

_Die Suche nach der Antwort fällt so schwer._

Percy starrte weiterhin das Pergamentstück vor sich an.

Wieso tat er das überhaupt? Hatte er nichts besseres in seinem Leben zu tun, als Tinte für ein sowieso nicht richtig funktionierendes System zu verschwenden? War das, was er hier tat, denn überhaupt sinnvoll?

Percy stand von seinem Arbeitstisch auf und ging zum Fenster. Von hier aus konnte er die ruhige Umgebung des Fuchsbaus sehen. Der Halbmond beleuchtete nur schwach die Landschaft und so blieben viele schwarze Schatten, denen man keinen richtigen Formen zuordnen konnte, sofern man nicht wusste, was dort stehen sollte. 

_Du redest von 1000 Nadeln, die dein Herz so quälen._

Seine innere Unruhe fraß an ihm. War das hier wirklich alles, was das Leben für ihn bereithalten sollte? Ein lausiger Job hinter einem kleinen Schreibtisch und eine derart harmonische Familie, dass er sich selbst von ihr angeekelt fühlte – sollte das etwa alles ein?

War das Leben denn dann überhaupt noch etwas wert? Warum sinnierte er über so etwas eigentlich um drei Uhr morgens vor dem Fenster seines Schlafzimmers?

Die Unruhe wurde stärker als je zuvor. Entschlossen drehte er sich um und schlich leise die Treppe hinunter in die Küche.

_Von Psychiatern, die nicht wissen, was sie dir erzählen._

Percy saß da und knabberte an einem Keks, während er über sein Leben und was er alles daran falsch gemacht hatte nachdachte. Noch war es nicht zu spät etwas zu ändern – oder doch?

Die Schritte, die von der Treppe her zu ihm hallten, bemerkte er gar nicht. Auch das überraschte und besorgte Gesicht seines Vaters nahm er nicht war, so sehr war er in Gedanken versunken.

„Percy?"

Erschrocken sah er auf. Irritiert sah er seinen Vater an. „Was?"

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?", fragte sein Vater mitleidvoll. Als keine Antwort kam, setzte der ältere Weasley sich zu seinem Sohn an den Tisch und lächelte mitfühlend.

„Ich weiß, dass die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit schwer zu verarbeiten sind. Der dunkle Lord ist wieder vollkommen da und die Sache mit Harrys Patenonkel-"

Musste alles sich immer darum drehen? Um Harry, um Ron, um den dunklen Lord, um Dumbledore, um den Orden, um die Zwillinge, um Ginny, um Charlie und seine Drachen, um Bill und seine Goblins – konnte man nicht einmal, nur einmal ihm Beachtung schenken?

Abrupt stand Percy auf und ließ seinen verwirrten Vater alleine in der Küche zurück

Diese Nacht schlief Percy nicht mehr.

_Und dieser Schmerz kommt und geht, wie es ihm gefällt._

Percy lief leise und sachte die Treppe hinunter. Er wollte niemandem begegnen. Er hatte jetzt eine Woche frei, und diese Woche wollte er nutzen, um über sein Leben nachzudenken.

Das Gespräch am Küchentisch ließ ihn aufhorchen.

„Percy benahm sich komisch in der Nacht." Sein Vater

„Ach, dann war er das unten in der Küche? Was wollte er denn?" Seine Mutter

„Er knabberte an einem Keks und bekam gar nichts mehr mit – sah richtig weggetreten aus. Irgendetwas bereitet ihm großen Kummer, Molly."

„Vielleicht ist sein einer Report für übermorgen fällig und er hat erst die Mindestlänge erreicht.", scherzte einer der Zwillinge.

War er seinen Geschwistern wirklich so wenig Wert? Ein beiläufiger Scherz am Küchentisch und sonst nichts? Auf einmal müde lehnte Percy sich gegen die Wand an und hörte zu.

„George! Percy schien etwas sehr zu bedrücken. So nachdenklich habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Und als ich ihn irgendwie zum Sprechen bringen wollte, ist er einfach aufgestanden und ohne ein Wort nach oben gegangen. Molly, was sagst du dazu?"

Die Stimme seiner Mutter klang besorgt. „Arthur, ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Percy war schon immer sehr verschlossen und still. Was auch immer ihn bedrückt muss sehr – Ron! Hör auf, deine Schwester zu ärgern!"

Percy sackte noch weiter gegen die Wand. Rons Streiterein mit Ginny waren also weitaus wichtiger als seine Probleme.

Er hörte zu, wie seine Mutter mit Ron schimpfte und Ginny tröstete. Dann lachte sein Vater über einen Witz von Fred und George und er, Percy, und seine Probleme waren vergessen.

Leise ging er wieder nach oben, während ihm stille Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen. 

_Und du spürst, dass du den Druck nicht mehr lang aushältst…_

In seinem Zimmer knallte er seine geballte Faust vor Wut gegen die Wand. Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung spürte er den stechenden Schmerz in seinen Knöcheln und schlug noch einmal. Und ein drittes und ein viertes Mal.

Dann hörte er die Rufe seines Vaters und seiner Mutter und ihre Fußschritte.

Fasziniert starrte er auf seine rapide anschellende und leicht blutende Faust. Besaß er etwas soviel Kraft?

_Komm, wirf dir ein paar Tabletten ein, dann wird alles wieder gut_

_- merkst du nicht, wie du uns langweilst, mit deiner Depression?_

„Percy, was ist – Oh, bei Merlin! Percy, was machst du denn hier?", kreischte Molly entsetzt während sie die Delle in der Wand und die angeschlagene Faust ihres Sohnes betrachtete. „Molly, Percy, was ist…"

Arthur sah seinen Sohn an und wurde blass. „Molly, kümmere dich um Percy. Ich gehe mit Dumbledore reden, irgendetwas stimmt mit Percy ganz und gar nicht."

„Ja, tu das."

Percy hörte alles. Wie sie über ihn redeten, als wäre er nicht da oder nicht zurechnungsfähig. Plötzlich musste er grinsen.

Seine Familie scherte sich nicht um ihn, hielt ihn vielleicht für verrückt, aber diese Delle in der Wand, diese kaputte Faust – dass war er gewesen. Er, Percy der Langweiler. 

_Komm, schmeiß dir ein paar Tabletten ein, damit du wieder funktionierst_

_- hör auf mit deinem Hilfeschrei, der die andern hier nur stört!_

Molly verarztete die kaputte Hand ihres Sohnes und betrachtete sein verrücktes Grinsen. Die Zwillinge und Ron und Ginny waren jetzt auch oben angekommen und starrten Percy an. „Hey, George, unser großer Bruder dreht durch.", kicherte Fred und stupste seinen Zwilling an. George grinste. „Was ist denn, bist du gefeuert worden?"

Ginny wurde rot und gab beiden eine Ohrfeige. „Das ist nicht lustig!", donnerte sie.

„Virginia Weasley, so etwas möchte ich nicht noch mal sehen! Fred, George, geht runter zu eurem Vater und Ron, du hilfst mir, Percy nach unten zu bringen, er steht unter Schock, glaube ich."

Ron tat zwar, wie ihm geheißen, murmelte jedoch etwas wie: „Wusste schon immer, dass er ein Rad abhat. Hoffentlich hat Dumbledore irgend'ne Medizin für ihn."

_Und dieser Schmerz kommt so oft wieder, wie es ihm gefällt_

Percy fühlte sich seltsam leer und ruhig, trotz der verletzenden Sachen, die seine Geschwister über ihn sagten. Vielleicht war er ja wirklich ‚Geschockt'. Wenn ja, dann war das ein angenehmes Gefühl. Er war leer, absolut leer. Keine Sorgen, keine Probleme, keine Unruhe und keine irritierenden Gefühle.

Ob er wohl immer so bleiben könnte? 

_Und du bemerkst, dass du den Druck nicht mehr lang aushältst!_

Als Percy im Wohnzimmer ankam, war Dumbledore schon da und runzelte besorgt seine Stirn, als er Percy sah. „Molly, setz den Jungen doch erst mal hier hin und gib ihm eine Tasse heiße Schokolade. Arthur, warum erzählst du mir nicht erst mal genau, was vorgefallen ist?"

Percy bekam am Rande mit, wie sein Vater von der vergangenen Nacht erzählte, dann von dem Gespräch heute morgen und wie sie es dumpf Knallen gehört hatten. Dann von ihm, der so verwirrt in seinem Zimmer gestanden hatte, nachdem er augenscheinlich gegen die Wand gehauen hatte.

Schwach bemerkte er, wie jemand seine Robenärmel hochkrempelte und mit einer Hand über seine Unterarme fuhr. Erst da erwachte er wieder zu Leben.

„Was soll das?", fauchte er irritiert.

„Percy mein Junge, warum erzählst du mir nicht, was dich so bedrückt?", fragte Dumbledore, während er sich gegenüber von Percy in einen Stuhl setzte.

„Weil es hier niemanden interessiert!", schrie Percy.

Seinem Ausbruch folgte absolute Stille.

_Komm, schmeiß dir ein paar Tabletten ein, dann wird alles wieder gut!_

_- merkst du nicht, wie du uns langweilst mit deiner Depression?_

„Percy! Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen!", rief seine Mutter aufgebracht und fiel ihm um den Hals. Percy blieb kerzengerade stehen und verhielt sich so, als würde er seine Mutter gar nicht weiter bemerken.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Percy, ich versichere dir, wir alle sind sehr interessiert an deinem Wohlbefinden. Ich glaube, du hattest in letzter zeit zu viel Stress. Du nimmst dir ja so gut wie nie Urlaub und arbeitest immer so hart – da muss man sich ja einmal überarbeiten. Warum machst du dir nicht einfach eine ruhige Woche, spannst aus und erholst dich? Ich kann Poppy gerne ein paar von ihren Beruhigungstränken herüberbringen lassen. Dabei kann sie dich auch gleich einmal untersuchen. Stressanfälle können sehr gefährlich sein, Percy. Du solltest ehrlich nicht so viel arbeiten. Aber mit ein bisschen ruhe bist du wieder wie neu"

_Komm, wirf dir ein paar Tabletten ein, damit du wieder funktionierst._

_- hör auf mit deinem Hilfeschrei, der die anderen hier nur stört!_

Und das sagte ihm Dumbledore einfach s ins Gesicht? Stell dich unter Drogen für eine Woche, danach ist die Welt wieder rosarot und alles paletti? Lass dich untersuchen – Ärzte helfen dir und danach kannst du wieder den Aufziehroboter spielen, bist du das nächste Mal umklappst und wir dich neu aufziehen müssen?

Percy sah sich verwirrt in dem Wohnzimmer um. Was tat er überhaupt hier?

„Schulleiter, vielleicht haben sie Recht – wenn auch auf eine andere Weise," meinte Percy. „Ich brauche Erholung… ja…"

Molly und Arthur nickten eifrig. „Ja Percy. Dumbledore kann eben schnell Poppy herüber kommen lassen und dann machst du dir eine wundervolle Woche hier bei uns und-"

Weiter kam Molly nicht. Ihr Sohn war in sein Zimmer appariert um zu packen.

„Weit, weit weg.", summte Percy vor sich hin. „Jeden Tag ein neues Stück, schaue nie dabei zurück… Die Straße gleitet fort und fort…"

Summend schloss Percy seinen Koffer und apparierte hinfort.

Sollte Dumbledore seinen Beruhigungstrank doch selber schlucken. Oder noch besser, sollten die Zwillinge ihn doch trinken. Vielleicht würde das etwas nützen.

1000 Nadeln – Die Toten Hosen 

_Das Gefühl von 1000 Nadeln, in deinen Kopf gesteckt._

_Ein Feuer vor deinen Augen, das unauslöschbar brennt._

_Und du weißt nicht wieso, d weißt nicht woher._

_Die Suche nach der Antwort fällt so schwer._

_Du redest von 1000 Nadeln, die dein Herz so quälen._

_Von Psychiatern, die nicht wissen, was sie dir erzählen._

_Und dieser Schmerz kommt und geht, wie es ihm gefällt._

_Und du spürst, dass du den Druck nicht mehr lang aushältst…_

_Komm, schmeiß dir ein paar Tabletten ein, dann wird alles wieder gut_

_- merkst du nicht, wie du uns langweilst, mit deiner Depression?_

_Komm, wirf dir ein paar Tabletten ein, damit du wieder funktionierst_

_- hör auf mit deinem Hilfeschrei, der die andern hier nur stört!_

_Und dieser Schmerz kommt so oft wieder, wie es ihm gefällt_

_Und du bemerkst, dass du den Druck nicht mehr lang aushältst!_

_Komm, schmeiß dir ein paar Tabletten ein, dann wird alles wieder gut!_

_- merkst du nicht, wie du uns langweilst mit deiner Depression?_

_Komm, wirf dir ein paar Tabletten ein, damit du wieder funktionierst._

_- hör auf mit deinem Hilfeschrei, der die anderen hier nur stört!!_


End file.
